


Cairo

by CrimeShowFanatic



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Jiva, Lovers, Smutty, not really a popular ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva reminisces about her and Jenny's time in Cairo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cairo

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting y'all know this is my first femslash piece of work.

 

Ziva watches the redheaded director pace across her office frustrated. When Jenny was mad she was extremely beautiful. Ziva grins remembering in Ciaro when Jenny was frustrated for a whole different reason and how they had ended up in bed together.

"What are you thinking about?" Jenny asks curiously.

"Cairo." Ziva grins.

"Get your mind out of the bedroom, Ziva." She hisses.

"I am not in the bedroom, Jenny, I am in your office." Ziva replies confused.

Jenny put a hand over her face, "It's an idiom. It means stop thinking about sex."

Ziva's face light up, "I wasn't aware that you did not like me thinking about how beautiful you are...naked with me."

"Ziva! We're working!" Jenny hisses, her cheeks almost as red as her hair.

"No, you are pacing. I am trying to work. I will see you later. Perhaps we could go to your place and I can make your scream? I do love making you scream." Ziva smirks and turns around and out the door.

 

_It was evening but still hot. Ziva was accustomed to the heat as she had grown up in Israel however, her partner NCIS Agent Jenny Shepard was not. Jenny was actually quite flustered and irritable and it wasn't from the desert heat. Ziva recognized that look as aroused._

_"It is hot yes?" Ziva asked._

_"Yes." Jenny grumbled._

_"But that is not what is wrong with you." Ziva grinned a devious knowing smile. Jenny didn't answer. Ziva plopped herself down on the bed next to Jenny and ran her hands through her hair._

_"There are men here a lot of them and neither of us have had sex in quite some time. You are beautiful, Jenny. I could help you out."_

_"How do you supposed you could 'help me out'?" Her voice was low and dirty._

_"Well for starters, I could take these off." Ziva, in a simple move pulled the shirt off over her head._

_Ziva grinned at a topless Jenny. She'd suspected for some time that Jenny's breasts would be beautiful and not able to quite help herself, she began nibbling on her lush breast._

_"Oh fuck, Ziva." Jenny moaned realizing just how desperate she was to be fucked. Eagerly, Jenny wrapped her arms around Ziva and began pushing her pants off._

_"You can take my clothes off if you want as long as I get to finish this." Ziva gestured to the rest of the redhead's clothes._

_Jenny was up in an instant tearing off Ziva's clothes and kissing her senseless. Ziva, too was tearing clothes off and touching and kissing the woman in front of her._

_Ziva pushed Jenny down on to the bed and grinded against her thigh. Jenny squeezed Ziva's breast and she moaned. Ziva retaliated by putting her mouth over Jenny's nipple and scraping her teeth against her hard nipple. She squirmed beneath Ziva._

_"Zeeeva." She whined impatiently._

_"Be patient." Ziva murmured as she leaned forward to kiss her again. She ran the tip of her forefinger lightly over Jenny's inner thigh and was pleased when she whined._

_"Please, Ziva!" She cried._

_Ziva, very aroused herself decided to have mercy on her and slipped a finger inside of her. She was incredibly wet and Ziva was quite proud of herself._

_"Oh god. More." Jenny begged the smug Israeli._

_Ziva slipped a second finger into her and she moaned with relief especially as Ziva brushed her thumb against her swollen clit._

_"You like that, Jen?" Ziva whispered in her ear, her teeth gently scraping against her earlobe._

_"Fuuuck." She was loud, not caring if anyone heard. She was desperate for Ziva to just get her off already and then she could return the favor._

_Ziva slowly curled her fingers inside of Jenny and watched as she began to quiver as she was almost there. She rubbed her thumb hard against her clit and then flicked it. Jenny's thighs quivered much harder than the rest of her though her hands did dig into Ziva's scalp - not that she minded one bit. She was...stunning as she came for her. Screaming her name loudly and the look of pleasure and appreciation in her eyes and the blissful smile on her face as she went limp beneath her._

_Ziva made a soft appreciative hum, "You are amazing."_

_"F-uck, Zee. I- wow." Jenny tried to make out words but failed much to Ziva's amusement._

_"It was good, yes?"_

_"Why'd we wait so long. Fuck, Ziva you're...incredible." Jenny reached beside her and brushed strands of hair out of Ziva's face._

_"Next time, perhaps you should just tell me when you are, what is the word you Americans use? Horny? And I have many more tricks."_

_"Give me time to breathe." Jenny muttered, sure that if Ziva explained in any slightly explicit detail about any of her 'tricks' she'd come again and right then she really wanted to fuck Ziva._


End file.
